counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
M2 Browning Machine Gun
|image = 50cal.png |price = N/A |ammotype = |used = Counter-Terrorists Terrorists |origin = |altername = }} The M2 Browning Machine Gun is a heavy non-portable machine gun that appears in Counter-Strike, Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, and Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes. With the exception of Deleted Scenes, it can only be seen on custom maps and in some beta maps. In Source engine Counter-Strike games, the M2 Browning appears as an environmental prop and is not usable. ''Counter-Strike'' and Condition Zero While it does not appear in any retail map, it can be placed by mappers on unofficial maps. Its accuracy, damage, range, firing mode, and speed depends on the coding made by the mapper who placed it. Some M2 Brownings also have the ability to gib players. The M2 Browning made appearances in some beta maps, these being: *Prison: An M2 Browning overlooked the back yard area. Additionally, in one of the towers was a mounted sniper rifle that overlooked the courtyard, functionally being an M2 Browning with higher damage and a lower fire rate. *Desert: An M2 Browning was located near the Terrorists' Spawn Zone. *Hideout: The M2 Browning in the map notoriously overlooked the Counter-Terrorists' only path to the hostages. *Iraq: An M2 Browning was mounted on a tank in the Counter-Terrorist spawn, guarding the hostage rescue zone. *Forest: Two M2 Brownings located at the Terrorists' Spawn Zone overlooked the path to one of the VIP escape zones, with a third one overlooking the other escape zone. Bots will never mount the M2. ''Deleted Scenes'' The weapon makes its first official appearance in Deleted Scenes, and is mostly used by AI enemies, but the player can use it on some occasions as well. When used by enemies, it has a slow rate of fire but inflicts massive damage. If the AI enemy controlling it is killed, the machine gun becomes unusable and steam will emit ftom the turret. Hostile M2s do not run out of ammo and will only ever stop firing if and only if the user is killed. Player-usable M2s have a much better rate of fire and still inflicts heavy damage against enemies. The M2 has infinite ammo and will not overheat, and also has no recoil. However, the M2's inaccuracy significantly reduces it's effectiveness against targets too far away. When used, the player will not have a crosshair to aim the weapon and will be forced to rely on the bullets' tracers to guide them towards enemies. Appearances The M2 Browning appears in the following missions: *Recoil: One M2 Browning appears in the area with the Scud launcher that gets bombed, and another appears outside the house where the Delta Force Sniper was held hostage, mounted on the back of a technical. *Lost Cause: A usable M2 Browning appears next to a First Aid Kit and some shotgun ammo. Approaching the pickups triggers two enemies to spawn and rush the player, encouraging the player to use the M2 to fend them off. Another unusable M2 can be seen on a Technical that drives through a wall. *Secret War: A usable M2 Browning is on the back of the truck the Spetsnaz use to escape the facility, intended to be used against the Hind. However, with the machine gun's inaccuracy and it necessitating standing out in the open to use it, using the (hidden) D3/AU-1 is more efficient and faster in destroying the helicopter. *Building Recon: Two unusable machine guns and a usable one appear in the mission: One is bombed by air support, another overlooks an alley following the T-90 fight, and the usable machine gun appears in the area with the statue, intended to be used against a large group of suicidal Arctic Avengers. *Turn of the Crank: An M2 Browning looks down a hallway in the first half of the warehouse. *Alamo: Three M2 Brownings appear in the mission: One overlooks a bombed-out courtyard, which can be prematurely destroyed in the hidden room with the D3/AU-1, and the other two watch the entrances of the King Kabob restaurant. *Rise Hard: Two M2 Brownings fire down upon the player and their squad at the beginning of the level. Later on, the player has to destroy two other M2 Brownings to give the SAS on the ground access into the building; these guns are not manned nor can they be used. *Pipe Dream: The player's squad is wiped out by an encampment of several machine guns; the encampment is destroyed with the help of air support. *Sandstorm: One M2 Browning appears in an area with a chemical pipe running through it, and another appears in the alley leading to the Scud launcher. ''Source'' and Global Offensive The M2 Browning can be seen as unusable props in Counter-Strike: Source and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. They are generally found on top of APC props (usually in the CT Spawn Zone). Bugs *If the player is using the M2 Browning with the knife selected, the latter's first-person model will not disappear, unlike other weapons. If the player mounts the gun while the knife is still playing an animation (such as attacking), it will loop. *If a player is wielding a sniper rifle and uses the zoom-in function while operating the M2, the player's vision will still be zoomed in, enhancing its long-range capabilities. Trivia *In some custom maps, when getting kills with the M2, the console will state the player has obtained kills (from a headshot) with a tank (Since the properties were similar to something like func_tank) and sometimes, it may gib a target (depending on the mapper's decision). Hostages however, cannot be gibbed in most/any map without extra scripts. *In Deleted Scenes, rather actually manned by an NPC, the M2 itself is a brush using the "func_tank" entity, not affected by the console code "notarget". Thus, it is possible to see a M2 user looking/aiming (if he draws a backup weapon while manning the M2) without being destroyed when he is injured if "notarget" is enabled. **NPCs that operate the M2 are mostly armed with the XM1014 (on their back) or the Machete. They will use those weapons once the player reaches close proximity. Even if those NPCs dismount it manually without being killed, the M2 will still become destroyed and be rendered unusable for balancing reasons. External links *M2 Browning at Wikipedia *M2 Browning Machine Gun at Half-Life Wiki *M2 Browning at Counter-Strike Online wiki. Category:Machine guns Category:Weapons Category:Automatic weapons